Hold the Elevator
by Kjb2609
Summary: A chance meeting with her favourite singer on a last minute vacation to New York could be everything Emma Swan has ever dreamed about - literally.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prompt: (from captain-k-jones)**

 **Captain Charming + "Go and live with her, then! See if I care." I feel like this would be awesome for an AU story!**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I started writing this after the one and only Colin related dream I have ever had - involving the elevator and, strangely, scapeartist - and I can't lie, all that convention craziness certainly spurred it along. Thanks to zengoalie for reading it over and reminding me there is a line between fan fiction and wishful thinking LOL. The prompt will appear...just not yet..._

The vacation was exactly what Emma Swan had needed. The months of late nights and ridiculous work hours that had followed her messy break up with Walsh had really taken their toll. Her boss had all but ordered her to take time away and after some fairly ineffectual protests she had agreed.

And standing here in her New York hotel room, in the space and the silence that was all hers alone, she was very glad she had. The last minute mystery hotel website had been another great idea. This place was way beyond what she could normally afford - she was fairly certain she had spotted at least one celebrity face in the lobby - and she was going to take every possible advantage. The fancy shampoo in the bathroom didn't stand a chance.

She thrust open the curtains and looked out over the hustle and bustle below, torn between getting out into the city and exploring and reveling in the peace of this amazing room and the equally amazing bath tub that had made her jaw drop.

Exploring, then bath, she decided.

Grabbing the essentials and throwing them in her tote, she took one last look around her home for the next few days and headed out the door towards the elevators. There was so much to see, she wasn't sure where to start but she was ready to try.

When the doors slid open on her floor, she moved straight to the back of the elevator and leaned against the rail, scrolling maps on her phone so she was ready as soon as she hit the street. Emma couldn't remember ever being this many floors up from the lobby in any building so she was going to make use of every minute.

She was deep in mental planning when the ding of the bell indicated a stop. The doors slid open silently and a figure stepped in. A whiff of expensive cologne and something ridiculously manly reached her and she couldn't resist checking out who it was that smelled so good. She raised her eyes slowly, trying to be subtle, and found herself faced with a manicured scruff and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Familiar blue eyes. Disturbingly familiar.

"Oh my god, it's you." The words came out involuntarily and Emma felt a flush rise in her cheeks. The blue eyes sparkled with amusement at her words.

"Killian will do," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

 _Don't look at his lips,_ she thought, warning alarms ringing madly in her head _. Don't look at the ridiculously handsome face that may or may not be the wallpaper on the very phone you are holding...oh shit...hide your phone._

She scrambled to put the offending device away as he continued.

"But you have me at a disadvantage, love. You know my name, but I have no idea of yours."

She breathed deeply, hoping the moment to compose herself would be enough to allow actual words to come out of her mouth rather than the random string of nonsense she was envisioning.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

 _Nice work Emma,_ she said to herself, _keeping cool. Not freaking out at all about your favourite singer of all time standing next to you. Smelling like that. And looking like that...oh god..._

Emma bit hard on her lip in the desperate hope of keeping her internal monologue exactly that.

"Well, Emma Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was smooth and rich and his accent washed over her, bringing that flush to the surface again as he continued. "What brings you to New York?"

 _Was he kidding with the questions?_

"Um...just a vacation."

"Excellent." He grinned at her as the elevator doors slid open and gestured for her to step out ahead of him. She sucked in a breath as she realised his hand was lightly resting on the small of her back as she exited.

"Well, Swan, it has been a delight." He fixed his gaze on her, making her traitorous knees struggle to keep her upright. He held out a hand and she took it hesitantly, realising there was no way she could shake his hand and speak at the same time. She nodded a response, hoping he would not think she was a complete loser.

But instead of shaking her hand as she expected, he lifted it to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, accompanied by the most mischievous wink she had ever seen. She fought valiantly against the giggle that began to form in her throat, but was saved from any need to answer him by a shrill voice cutting across the lobby.

"Killian! There you are, darling."

Emma heard him swear under his breath as a willowy red-head in a brilliant green blouse tottered towards them on the highest heels she had ever seen. It took Emma a moment to realise she had seen this very woman on the cover of several of the trashy gossip magazines she had treated herself to at the airport that morning. Zelena Mills was possibly the most famous woman on the planet and - if the articles she had been reading earlier held true - involved with Killian Jones.

"I'll just be going then…" Emma started, but he still had hold of her hand and seemed unwilling to let it go.

"Please don't." The words were so quiet she almost thought she had imagined them, especially as he was swept into a cloud of expensive perfume and air kisses. Zelena hooked her arm into Killian's and began to lead him away, ignoring Emma's presence and the fact he still had her fingers captured in his.

Not for long.

As Zelena pulled him towards the greenery of the lobby, he looked back over his shoulder at Emma.

"I hope we run into each other again, Swan."

Emma could do nothing but smile awkwardly at him as she headed out into the city. She leaned back against the wall outside the hotel's revolving door, head spinning, needing a moment to process the surreal experience that was Killian Jones in the flesh. There was really only one thing for it, she thought, retrieving her phone from her pocket.

" _Ruby? Are you sitting down? You are not going to believe what just happened."_


	2. Chapter 2

Killian pushed open the door to the darkened pool area, revelling in the quiet and the solitude. The full length windows of the 40th floor looking out over the twinkling city lights and the gentle ripples on the sparkling surface of the pool combined to give him a sense of serenity he found in few other places in this city. It was one of the reasons he insisted David book this hotel every time they came here, and the privilege of fame meant the clearly posted sign of closing times could easily be circumvented.

No photographers, no fans, no... _her_ \- just him and his thoughts.

Some of which were particularly hostile towards his joke of a manager who had allowed this ridiculous situation to occur in the first place. What David was thinking sharing his schedule with Zelena's people he had no idea, but she had been relentless in her pursuit ever since. He had to hand it to the woman, she could work a room and wrangle a photo opportunity at a world class level and Killian could see clearly how she had propelled herself on to the covers of every tabloid magazine and dodgy entertainment news show around.

Because she was utilising exactly the same skills in her attempt to achieve her next goal. Him.

Notoriety was a bit easier to catch, he hoped.

As he sunk on to one of the loungers around the crystal water, he heard a smothered sneeze from the corner of the room. Apparently he was not the only one enjoying the quiet.

Rising to investigate just who he was sharing his solitude with, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and long legs, encased in black boots. He grinned, realising he might just know exactly who had intruded on his thoughts.

And that he wasn't at all disappointed to be intruded upon.

"Well, Swan, we meet again," he announced as he reached her lounger. She looked up tentatively, a flicker of surprise crossing her eyes.

"Oh, hi," she answered, sounding a little flustered. "Sorry, I was just…" He shook his head with a smile to stop her.

"No need to explain to me, Swan, I am hardly able to comment on your blatant rule-breaking when I am breaking them myself." She laughed at that, a soft chuckle that made him want to hear it again immediately. That thought stilled him for a moment - it had been a long time since he had felt that particular urge or, indeed, that tiny spark of attraction that had first hit him when her eyes had met his in the elevator.

He found he kind of liked it.

"Still," he continued, "I am curious how you came to pass through the locked door, Ms Emma Swan. Are you in possession of skills in burglary that you hide behind the guise of weary traveller? Should I worry for the safety of my possessions?"

The grin that formed on her lips was something to behold. Her eyes came alive as she shrugged her shoulders in a non-committal way, brows raised and staring at him as if daring him to say more.

 _God, he could be in some trouble here._

"I'll take that response as a yes."

"Probably a good idea," she quipped. "I could get good money on eBay for your stuff."

It was his turn to laugh aloud. He tried to remember the last time he had met a girl that made him feel so... _normal_. Like it had been before his single had been the biggest hit of the year and the awards started coming and tours and recording and all the other rigmarole that went along with it. And he was grateful for it, truly he was, but sometimes he missed the anonymity that singing in dive bars and smoky pubs had afforded him.

Emma Swan had clearly known who he was when he stepped into that elevator - but right now it didn't seem to matter. Leaning back in his chair, he relaxed into the companionable silence and the girl beside him seemed to do the same.

Clearly something was playing on her mind, however. "So, won't your girlfriend be looking for you?"

The shudder was involuntary but none the less real for it. "I certainly hope not. And she's certainly not my girlfriend."

"Does she know that?"

A straight shooter, then. He liked that.

"I owe you an apology, love, for the debacle earlier. It appears Ms Mills has set her sights on me and is quite persistent in her pursuit. And for some reason known only to him, my supposed manager is encouraging her."

Emma pursed her lips in confusion. "There's no need to apologise. We were in an elevator. You were charming. I had my little fangirl experience with the hand kissing -" despite the lightness of her tone, he could see a flush of pink colour her cheeks as she remembered - "and life went on."

He wasn't so sure about that.

"Nevertheless, Swan, I would like to offer you a small token by way of an apology. I am trying out some new material at a small club tomorrow evening and I would love to invite you along. Perhaps let me know what you think?"

He pulled his wallet from his pocket, casting a jokingly suspicious eye over Emma as he did. She snorted at him and he took out a business card and handed it to her.

"Just give this to the bloke on the door," he said. "If you feel like coming along. You may, of course, be a death metal kind of girl and it's completely not your thing."

She took the card and the gentle brush of her fingers on his sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine. Oh he _was_ in trouble, of that he had no doubt.

"I'll try," she replied, standing and gathering her belongings. "Goodnight."

He watched as she walked away, unable to pry his eyes from this woman who had captured his attention so fully in such a little time.

As she pushed the door open, she looked back over her shoulder, a wide grin playing across her face. "By the way, seeing as you were curious, I may have picked the lock. I've picked up a few tricks in my line of work."

And with that, she was gone.

And so, Killian suspected, was he.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love for this "prompt gone mad"! I love when something takes on a life of its own unexpectedly. A much longer chapter this time - and the second to last one. The actual prompt from captain-k-jones actually appears in this chapter. Much love to zengoalie for beta.**

"What is _she_ doing here, Dave?"

Stretching his long legs out on his bed, Killian listened as David exhaled noisily. He had no doubt his manager and long time friend had been expecting this phone call eventually, but his encounter with Emma by the pool last night had expedited the need for it. There was something about her and he would be damned if David's managerial machinations would stand in the way of him finding out what that was.

"She, Killian?" His manager was taking playing dumb to an art form this morning. Killian could do games, if that was what he wanted to play.

"She, David. That woman would not choose this hotel if she didn't think there was publicity in it. We've been mates a long time but I am completely on board with changing that situation if required." On the other end of the phone, David cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Her management approached me. She is really into you and she wanted to meet you and with the new album coming out I thought it would help…"

"I am going to stop you right there, Dave. Just so we can both have a little moment to consider the fact you think so little of my new album that you sold me out to the highest bidder. Stabbed me in the back, if you will?"

"No...I...just…" David's discomfort was music to Killian's ears. Just the response he had been looking for, he thought with a smirk. Time to really make him squirm.

"Well, there is a small problem with your grand plan, David. I have met a girl. Without your assistance."

There was silence.

"Dave?"

"That's great, Killian. Who is she?"

Killian could almost hear the managerial cogs turning as David thought about how he was going to avoid a tabloid blowout. The next nugget of information was not going to slow those cogs down.

"Her name is Emma. I don't have all the details, but I believe she is a cat burglar or pickpocket of some description. Anyway, I will see you at the gig tonight."

He hung up, supremely satisfied, to the sound of David sputtering in shock.

Emma was sitting at the bar in the lobby, when her message tone sounded. She didn't need to look at her phone to know exactly who would be texting her.

 _Ruby: So. How was it?_

 _Emma: The new songs are amazing._

 _Ruby: Not what I was asking about. How was he?_

 _Emma: Too busy to talk to me. Don't go thinking this is some big thing. He flirted with me once._

 _Ruby: Twice. At least._

 _Emma: Maybe._

She was saved from committing to a response by a loud commotion at the door to the hotel. Turning in her bar stool, she watched as Killian entered, flanked by a light haired man she was fairly sure was his manager, with Zelena and her cast of thousands bringing up the rear.

The redhead was fighting to match pace with Killian, one arm outstretched and resting on his in an attempt to keep her balance on another pair of ridiculous heels. Glad she had sat at the far end of the bar where she could remain unseen, Emma watched as Zelena manouvered herself into position at his side. Engrossed in conversation with the other man, Killian appeared not to notice and when the group stopped at the reserved section of the bar he all but ran into her.

She was quick to put her arms around him to steady herself, pulling him far closer than was necessary and definitely holding on longer than she needed to.

 _That was not a pang of jealousy._

Nor was it relief when she watched Killian pull away firmly and direct Zelena to a chair some distance from his own.

Her phone was beeping continuously, Ruby nothing if not determined, but Emma found she could not take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Now settled safely away from his pursuer, Killian spoke animatedly to those around him, obviously discussing the evening's performance. His face was lit by a wide smile, making him even more impossibly attractive and when he threw his head back and laughed Emma felt a tug low in her belly that was impossible to ignore.

This was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.

Deciding it was not healthy to stare at the man quite this much, she turned her attention back to formulating an appropriate answer to Ruby's last text. The barman placed a fresh rum and coke in front of her and she looked at him questioningly. She may have got a great deal on her room, but she definitely had a one drink limit at these prices.

"Oh, I didn't order another drink," she protested, pushing the glass back towards the server.

"It's on me, love." Emma looked up to find Killian had made his way over, the smile that had sent a rush of heat through her from a distance now directed at her. His voice was as warm and melodious as she remembered, and it took her back to the small bar where she had heard the same tones singing only an hour earlier. "A thank you for coming tonight."

He raised his glass to hers and clinked them gently. "To new friends."

She nodded, still overwhelmed by the fact he had noticed her at the gig, that he had seen her here. At the way he smelled, and the pull of his button down over his shoulders and the genuine warmth of the smile that was just for her...

Her phone pulled her back to reality as yet another message from Ruby came through.

"Sorry, my friend wanted to hear about the gig. And she is fairly persistent."

Killian chuckled. "Shall we send her something to assuage her curiosity? Nolan!" he called across the bar. "We require your assistance." The fair haired man made his way across to them, and as he came Emma caught sight of Zelena, her lips pursed in anger. Their eyes met for just a second and Emma could not look away quick enough.

"David, Emma. Emma, David." The formalities out of the way, Killian handed the phone to David and pulled Emma in close to him. His hand settled just below her rib cage and he rested his head on hers. She put her arm tentatively around his waist, not daring to do more than rest her fingers on his lightly muscled frame lest she lose all semblance of dignity.

"Say cheese, Swan." As David took the picture, it dawned on Emma that it was not Killian the musician, favourite singer, _lock screen picture_ , having this effect on her. It was the man she had shared an empty pool deck with, the one who had made her laugh and looked at her like she was something - being close to _him_ was what was playing havoc with her senses.

"Right," he announced, his arm still firmly around her. "Send that and come have drink with us. I would love to hear what you thought…" His words were cut short by a hand on his arm.

"Killian, it so sweet the way you look after your fans." The tone of Zelena's voice suggested to Emma that it was actually anything but. And that his fans were possibly the lowest form of life. She looked pointedly at Emma, an attempt to stake a claim perhaps, but Killian was quick to interject.

"Actually, this is Emma and…" Zelena reached out a finger and touched it to his lips before he could finish.

"Ssshhh." Her voice was a stage whisper, and Emma could feel Killian tense as she spoke. "Darling, you are too nice to these people." The redhead turned back to Emma and fixed her in an unpleasant stare.

"What you don't realise, dear, is that a man like Killian gets very little downtime and it is so unfair of you to expect him to spend it taking silly selfies and signing bar napkins." Killian bristled beside her and it seemed natural to Emma to lightly squeeze where her arm still rested on his back, a signal that she was ok despite the attack. If she noticed the effect her words were having, it was not enough to deter Zelena. "As a fan, you need to respect his privacy and back off, he is entitled to time with his friends…"

It appeared that was enough.

"Ms Mills, I am going to stop you there," Killian interrupted, his voice steady despite the anger clearly evident in his clenched jaw. He turned to David, who had been looking nervously between his client and the interloper since the conversation began and said; "Nolan, please entertain Emma while I have a quick word with Ms Mills. Try not to throw me under another bus while I'm gone, OK?"

He stepped away from her and went to usher Zelena into another part of the bar, but paused a moment before leaning in close to Emma's ear. His breath on her skin sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, despite the situation, and she felt that now familiar flush of warmth in her cheeks.

"If he asks if you are a pick pocket, love, just go with it. Embellish if you have to." The wink that accompanied this request had Emma biting her lower lip to stop a highly inappropriate giggle escaping.

Not to mention the sudden urge to kiss the small smirk off his face as he stood there.

 _Damn you Rub_ y, she thought, _you put those ideas in my head._

She managed to nod in response as he lead Zelena away to a quieter part of the bar. David sat next to her and smiled apologetically, but Emma knew he would have one ear on what was going on with Killian, ready to step in if required. They were both angled in such a way to afford them a view and Emma was straining to try and make out Killian's words.

"...respect boundaries...respect _people…"_

"So, Emma." David's voice interrupted her concentration as she watched Zelena's face contort in anger. "How did you meet Killian?"

She looked at him in surprise. "We're going to do the small talk thing now? You don't want to keep an ear on this?"

David smiled at her. "I should. But I must admit I would like to know what you do for a living."

Emma was saved from following Killian's instructions to embellish - _what the hell had he told his manager about her?_ \- by the shrill sound of Zelena's voice. She stood face to face with Killian, her finger pointed in his face,

"You _need_ me. What can some pathetic nobody do for your career?" Her eyes flashed as Killian stood his ground. His voice had been quiet and calm throughout and Emma struggled to hear his response. She had no such issue hearing Zelena's.

"Fine, I'll leave. You go and see what dating her will do for you. Go and live with her, then! See if I care." She pushed past him, quickly surrounded by her entourage of hangers on. Turning on the nearest compliant face she ordered, "Walsh, go and find us a decent hotel. I will not be in this dump a moment longer."

Killian caught her eye as he returned to the bar, and smiled softly. Emma shook her head in disbelief. The realisation of what he must have said was dawning and she pushed down the urge to panic. Or run. Before she had the chance, he was there. Strong arms pulled her towards him and she relaxed into his hug. The tension seemed to ebb away from them both and Emma sighed happily.

A less than subtle throat clearing came from the direction of David and Killian pulled back and grinned at her.

"Looks like David has a few loose ends to tie up." He waved an expressive hand towards the remnants of Zelena's crowd, including her own manager who was looking decidedly disgruntled. "But I am assuming the next round is on him."

David went to protest, but Killian wasn't finished. "Hand over your wallet, mate." He paused then looked pointedly at Emma. "Unless you have already lifted it, Swan?" If Emma had thought she wanted to kiss the smirk off his face before, it had nothing on this one. It was all she could do not to grab the lapels of his plaid shirt and launch herself at him.

Instead she looked at them both in mock frustration. "I am a bail bondsperson, you idiots, not some kind of master criminal." Killian laughed and slapped Dave on the shoulder.

"Lucky for you mate. You have enough damage to mop up already. Better get to it." With a friendly shove, he sent David off to manage whatever he needed to. Emma could see a crowd milling near the hotel doors, and even she realised that people meant cellphones and potential issues.

Alone again, Killian climbed onto the neighbouring bar stool. A wave of his hand at the bar staff had two fresh drinks to them almost instantly but instead of picking up his glass, he covered Emma's hand with his. His fingers curled around hers, warm and sure and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, love, that you had to put up with that."

"Zelena being a nut job is hardly your fault," Emma replied and he laughed. It was rich and deep and she knew she needed to hear it again. And again.

His thumb was playing gently over the back of her hand, and she was supremely conscious of the cool touch of his silver ring on her skin. "There is one small thing I need to confess to you, Swan."

Emma looked questioningly at him, eyebrows arched. "What's that?"

"Zelena suggested I should go live with you, but I must admit I am not ready for such a commitment at this point. I hope you can accept this."

"I can," she answered with a grin, and he lifted her hand to his lips, brushing gently over her knuckles. The same flush of heat overtook her and she was sure he must have heard the catch in her breath.

"Glad to hear it Swan, as I think I would like to be a bit more sure of my worldly possessions not ending up going to the highest bidder before we take that step." She slapped him playfully on the arm by way of response. But he was not finished apparently.

"I am, however, more than ready to ask you to have dinner with me, Emma. Will you?"

There was nothing she could think of in that moment that she wanted more.

 **One more to go...I would love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**All right, you talked me into it. There will be one more TINY bit after this. I am weak and suggestible. Good news for you if you like the things I write and you prompt me LOL**_

In the end, she had hardly noticed the photographers waiting outside the low key restaurant, the whispers as they walked past other diners to their table, Killian's hand warm against her back as she lead the way. If people stared at the famous Killian Jones, or commented on the video they had seen online of him sending Zelena Mills packing just the night before, Emma heard not a word.

Her attention was focused on the way his hand felt holding hers across the table, his thumb running back and forth across her fingers. On his smile as they bantered lightly back and forth, falling so quickly into a comfortable give and take that a part of Emma felt she should be terrified.

But she wasn't. Not one bit.

They refused dessert, choosing instead to wander hand in hand back towards the hotel, stopping for ice cream when Killian's sweet tooth proved impossible to ignore. He let her try his rum and raisin and snuck a bite of her mint chocolate chip when her attention was elsewhere. Emma felt comfortable, relaxed, in a way she hadn't on a date for long, long time, despite knowing there was every chance she would feature on any number of gossip sites come the morning.

Somehow it didn't seem to matter.

"Shall I walk you to your door, Swan?" Killian pushed the elevator button without waiting for her response. "I hope you have had an enjoyable evening."

"Not bad," she replied. "I almost forgot you are this mega star with the photographers and the fans and the crazy."

He grinned at her as the elevator doors slid open and he ushered her inside. "I'll have to bring out the big guns next time."

Her phone buzzed before she could answer. Emma checked the time and laughed. Killian looked curiously at her and she grinned back at him.

"That's longer than I thought she'd give you." Emma held her phone up so Killian could read the text message that had just arrived.

 _Ruby: You must be home. Spill. NOW._

"Your friend is quite insistent, Swan."

"She always is," Emma replied. "You should have seen the texts I got before we went out tonight!"

Her phone was in his hands before she realised. Stepping out of the elevator on her floor, she made a half hearted grab to take it back but lost her footing and fell into Killian, who put his arms around her to steady her.

Her hands pressed against his muscular chest, Emma relaxed into his embrace. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers and she breathed in the scent that had drawn her to him in the first place. It was no less intoxicating now she knew the man. She raised her eyes to meet his, biting down on her lower lip when she saw the look of longing there. Time seemed to slow as he moved towards her, her eyes closing involuntarily as…

Her phone rang. She opened one eye to look at him as he chuckled at his own song blaring from the speaker.

"Excellent choice of ringtone there, Swan," he said with a grin. He looked at the glowing screen. "Ruby Lucas."

"Of course it is." Emma shrugged apologetically. She would have to have a serious discussion with her friend about boundaries. And timing. Killian seemed unconcerned, however, and a decidedly villainous smirk came across his face.

"Shall I do the honors? I am more than happy to give her a rundown on the evening." That would shut her up, Emma thought and she nodded her assent. The phone had stopped but Emma had no doubt it would not be long before they were once again serenaded with Killian's greatest hits.

She would have to choose a new ringtone.

"She'll call back any minute," Emma assured him.

"I'll be ready," He reached down and took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers; intimate and real as if somehow that small gesture had cemented them as more than a casual assignation. Killian led her along the hallway to a small window seat, the opening bars of is song ringing out before they had a chance to even sit.

He swiped to answer with a flourish.

"Good evening, Emma Swan's phone."

Emma could visualise the look on Ruby's face as she recognised the modulated voice on the other end of the phone.

"Why yes, Ms Lucas, this is Killian Jones. And how are you this evening?"

Alternating between freaking out and highly inappropriate, Emma imagined. She suspected she knew which would win. As he listened, Killian was grinning madly and Emma could only imagine what her best friend was saying.

"Yes, it does appear she listened. Yes, the blue one. Great choice, Ms Lucas. Frankly, she looks stunning."

Emma felt her face flush as Killian's eyes softened and he gently brushed one of her curls back behind her ear. These little gestures of intimacy were threatening to turn her into a puddle of desire and it was all she could do to not grab the phone and toss it aside before launching herself into his arms.

His hand had stayed on her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin as he listened. He was nodding, the only response he seemed to be able to manage, Ruby having commandeered the conversation. Several times, Emma saw him breathe in preparation to speak, but clearly it was a challenge to find his window of opportunity. When it came, the look on his face was enough for Emma to feel a tug low down in her stomach.

"Yes, I was hoping she would allow me the honour of a goodnight kiss." The thumb that had been on her cheek moved subtly until it was a feather light stroke across her lips, dragging the soft skin and eliciting a deep breath of anticipation from Emma. Her tongue moved slowly across her lips, an involuntary reaction to the heat she felt between them.

"I shall pass that on. Goodnight, Ms Lucas." He dropped the phone and slowly tangled his long fingers into her hair, his lips creeping closer to hers. Emma could hear his breathing, slow and steady, the longing in his eyes tangible. As his lips brushed against hers, he whispered in a voice that was rough and wanting, "Ms Lucas suggests you go for it."

She did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The five part one shot comes to an end! Thanks to captain-k-jones for her original prompt and zengoalie for her beta work, including reminding me I can be my own harshest critic from time to time. It has been so much fun to write this story - all fluff and happy stuff. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed it and left me feedback in any form.**

The blonde woman had attracted August's attention as soon as she made her way into the lobby. Tall and graceful, she had taken up residence in one of the more comfortable armchairs, her tote bag resting by her feet as she took out a battered novel and started to read. From time to time, she checked her phone, obviously waiting for someone.

It was a slow afternoon at the concierge desk and a mystery, no matter how small, was a welcome distraction. He saw a lot of faces in this job, plenty of women in and out of the hotel but there was something familiar about this one. He scanned the guest register, hoping for something that might jog his memory before he spent his whole shift frustrated with not knowing.

One name jumped out. Killian Jones.

A flash of memory hit...the musician hand in hand with a beautiful blonde as they meandered towards the elevator, his handsome face relaxed and more genuinely happy than it had ever been in the years he had been a guest here. It had been all the talk in the break room at the time, Mr Jones - Killian as he insisted they call him - and the attractive blonde guest he had fallen for after a chance meeting in the elevator.

A bird's name, he recalled. Peacock? Sparrow? No, Swan. That was it. He had been on the desk that weekend when Ms Swan had arrived, the look of a person well outside their comfort zone etched on her face as she had checked in.

There was no such look now. Well played, Ms Swan, he thought with a grin. No one night stands with a rock star for you.

He was roused from his thoughts by the whispered voice of his co-worker Belle.

"Oh my god, do you know who that is?" she hissed through her teeth, cocking her head towards the inhabitant of the armchair. August looked confused. Belle was fairly new here - was certainly not around six months ago when Ms Swan had last been their guest.

"Yes. How do you?" he asked incredulously. Belle patted his arm with a look dripping in condescension.

"Do you even _have_ the Internet? Everyone knows she's Killian Jones' girlfriend." She slipped in front of him to run her finger down the guest register, tapping emphatically on the musician's name when she saw it. "There you go. I heard they actually met in a hotel..."

Determined to reclaim some semblance of authority, August interrupted. "They did. This one." Expecting more of a response to that revelation, he turned to his co-worker, but her attention had shifted at a slight disturbance near the front door. She was smiling wistfully at the man striding across the lobby, dark shirt and worn jeans slightly crumpled, his hair artfully dishevelled.

He heard Belle sigh as Ms Swan, her own face a study in utter happiness, propelled herself out of the chair and into the musician's waiting arms. Looking across at her, he shook his head at the sentimentality - a practical man such as himself didn't get caught up in that kind of thing.

The smile on his face as the couple walked towards his desk was strictly professional. And no one would tell him otherwise.

"Swan." The sound of his voice had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Looking up into blue eyes she had only seen via Skype for the last month, she all but launched herself at him, tangling her hands together behind his neck as he pulled her against him.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered against his neck, inhaling his cologne mixed with the scent that was unmistakably him. Even after all these months, its effect had never lessened - the man smelled amazing.

"And I you, love, believe me," he said, as he leaned in and touched his lips softly to hers. Conscious of the very public location, he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers for a moment before saying, "We had better check in before I forget we are standing in the lobby." His voice was gruff and wanting and she felt a tug low down in her belly that was hard to ignore. She nodded, not trusting herself to string actual words into a coherent sentence. He picked up her bag - always the gentleman - and slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the desk.

"Mr Jones, Ms Swan, welcome to The Regal." The concierge greeted them warmly, surprising Emma with his personal welcome. He pushed a small package across the desk, room keys and paperwork that Killian signed and passed back immediately.

"Thank you August. And I am sure I have asked you to call me Killian."

"Of course, sir," the man replied. Killian shook his head in amusement as August continued. "Would you like your special pool deck key this visit?"

A mischievous look glinted in his eye as he looked at Emma. "What do you say, Swan? Do we need the key or do you have the situation handled?" It was Emma's turn to shake her head.

"Take the key, you idiot or I might try a few of my other, more violent work skills on you." The young woman working with August let out a chuckle, earning a disapproving look from her colleague and a grin from Emma. Emma took the key from the girl and slid it in her pocket as Killian made to guide her towards the elevator. She had felt him tense at her words and was not surprised to feel the soft tickle of his breath near her ear.

"What are you doing to me, Swan? Don't you know the effect your badass side has on me?"

Emma pressed the elevator button, resisting the temptation to poke at it madly in an effort to speed the opening of the doors. She knew the effect she was having on him - because she could feel the pool of heat in her own body from his closeness.

The elevator doors had hardly closed behind them when Killian took her face in his hands and kissed her desperately. The force sent Emma back against the wall, her hands against his muscled chest as his mouth pressed on hers. His fingers meandered their way into the tangle of her blonde hair as he kissed a trail down her cheek, over her jawline and into the crook of her neck. He ran his tongue in lazy circles over the soft skin before latching his mouth onto the spot that made her breathe his name in desire.

Emma pulled him hard against her, the effect she was having on him evident through his tight jeans. A moan escaped her lips as his attentions moved to her ear, nipping and sucking and sending shivers of anticipation throughout her being. Opening her eyes, the realisation of their surroundings dawned and she gently pulled herself away.

"Killian," she sighed. His right hand began to move slowly, tauntingly towards her breast but she captured it in hers before he could reach his target. He grunted in protest as she kissed the tips of his fingers, leaning her forehead against his. "We need to slow down…"

He captured her lips softly, just for a moment, and pulled back, his blue eyes full of feeling that left her hoping her knees would stand the distance.

Not the first time they had let her down in this very elevator.

"Always the voice of reason, love. Unfortunately," he added with a wink. He looked around the small space, and back at Emma, taking her hands and interlacing his fingers with hers. They stood face to face, both remembering another day in this very place. A day that had changed so much for both of them. He broke the silence first, as she knew he would.

"We started right here," he whispered. "I was gone from that very first moment."

Before she could respond, there was a chime and the doors slid open on their floor. Emma made to move out into the hall, but Killian kept hold of her hand and pulled her back. She looked curiously at him as a smirk settled on his handsome features. He pushed the door close button and they slid silently together. Slowly and deliberately, his fingers moved across the control panel until they reached the emergency stop.

"Killian - you can't..." she started but he raised a wicked eyebrow at her and pressed the button firmly. His arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself pressed against him, her softness in stark contrast to the muscular hardness of him. As his lips kissed a pathway down her cheek, she knew she was helpless to resist.

This elevator was where it had begun...and in his arms was where it would end.


End file.
